


Goldilocks’s Porridge

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukki realizes he's not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “What do you think is colder?” he idly asks, a commercial for a nature documentary spotted as Yamaguchi flicks between channels. “Antarctica or my heart?”It’s just a simple comment, Kei doesn’t mean much by it. Really he’s commenting on how people perceive him. And yeah, maybe he believes it sometimes, due to his stoic state. Either way, he doesn’t expect Yamaguchi to get irritated.He’s wrong.





	Goldilocks’s Porridge

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic, the same prompt for my "Vibrant Fish" fic, came from this link: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/176793360491/writing-prompts

As best friends with Yamaguchi for years, sleepovers are quite common. They go back and forth between houses and it’s Kei’s turn to host this time. After grueling practice and too many tests for a week, his body aches with relief as he sets down his satchel beside his shoes. He greets his mother, who happily bakes away cake for tonight’s dessert, with his father assisting with creating the icing.

“I haven’t seen your father in a while,” Yamaguchi softly says as they both stare at the open kitchen door.

“He’s been busy at the firm,” Kei says and while he doesn’t outright show it, he internally smiles at the sound of his parents’ chatter and laughs. With dinner in an hour or two (and ignoring his mother’s quips about having a snack so close to a meal), Kei heats up some popcorn and returns to the living room, where Yamaguchi turns on the television.

They hop on the couch, sitting on either side of the Tsukishima family cat, Calico the, of course, calico cat. Kei liked the word Calico and Akiteru supported his name choice.

He blinks to get his brother out of his head. Distracting himself, he glances to Yamaguchi again. Has he gotten more freckles? Maybe it’s the sun. He looks cute. He blinks again, wanting to distract himself even more.

“What do you think is colder?” he idly asks, a commercial for a nature documentary spotted as Yamaguchi flicks between channels. “Antarctica or my heart?”

It’s just a simple comment, Kei doesn’t mean much by it. Really he’s commenting on how people perceive him. And yeah, maybe he believes it sometimes, due to his stoic state. Either way, he doesn’t expect Yamaguchi to get irritated.

He’s wrong.

“You’re not than cold,” Yamaguchi huffs, settling on a movie channel playing  _Frozen_ , ironically. He knows his best friend notices the irony, letting out a sigh before setting down the remote. Their fingers brush against each other’s and Kei focuses on the television to avoid staring at their nearly entwined hands.

“Lots of people say otherwise,” he points out, eyeing the energetic snowman onscreen. He’s reminded of Hinata and now he’s the one sighing. A full week of tutoring and volleyball practice is enough of the sunshine kid, thank you very much.

“Lots of people say lots of things, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replies. “You’re the perfect temperature, not hot, not cold.”

“What am I, Goldilocks’s porridge?”

Yamaguchi lightly chuckles, tossing some popcorn in his mouth. “You’re perfect the way you are, Tsukki. Remember that.”

With Yamaguchi a mere few feet away from him on the pull-out mattress and his words going through the blond’s head, Kei doesn’t sleep that night.

“You’re not than cold,” Yamaguchi huffs, settling on a movie channel playing Frozen, ironically. He knows his best friend notices the irony, letting out a sigh before setting down the remote. Their fingers brush against each other’s and Kei focuses on the television to avoid staring at their nearly entwined hands.

“Lots of people say otherwise,” he points out, eyeing the energetic snowman onscreen. He’s reminded of Hinata and now he’s the one sighing. A full week of tutoring and volleyball practice is enough of the sunshine kid, thank you very much.

“Lots of people say lots of things, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replies. “You’re the perfect temperature, not hot, not cold.”

“What am I, Goldilocks’s porridge?”

Yamaguchi lightly chuckles, tossing some popcorn in his mouth. “You’re perfect the way you are, Tsukki. Remember that.”

With Yamaguchi a mere few feet away from him on the pull-out mattress and his words going through the blond’s head, Kei doesn’t sleep that night.


End file.
